


Rainy day

by Tessysart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessysart/pseuds/Tessysart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dripping with the mud and rain water Kageyama fastly ushered Hinata against the bathroom. He wanted to make sure he needed to clean as less as needed. Since Hinatas bike was broken they were compelled to walk the short distance to Kageyamas house. But the pouring rain had made them soaked to the bone in just five minutes and to put a cherry on top a truck had just drenched them in mud.<br/>"Woah, Kageyama take it easy!" Hinata wailed as he clumsily stumbled in front of the other lad.<br/>"Do you want to clean up the mess from all the mud we're dripping?" Hinata froze and Kageyama sighed. "I thought so, get moving!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, before you read I just wanted to say that there might be some spelling mistakes. English isn't my first launguage and even though I'm relativly good at it I'm still not a pro soo... Have an open mind please :))

Dripping with the mud and rain water Kageyama fastly ushered Hinata against the bathroom. He wanted to make sure he needed to clean as less as needed. Since Hinatas bike was broken they were compelled to walk the short distance to Kageyamas house. But the pouring rain had made them soaked to the bone in just five minutes and to put a cherry on top a truck had just drenched them in mud.  
"Woah, Kageyama take it easy!" Hinata wailed as he clumsily stumbled in front of the other lad.  
"Do you want to clean up the mess from all the mud we're dripping?" Hinata froze and Kageyama sighed. "I thought so, get moving!"

Now, in the bathroom Kageyama finally slowed down and gave Hinata a second to breath.  
"We'll have to shower of the mud, I'll let you lend some clothing of mine until yours are dry" Kageyama mumbled as he shrugged the drenched jacket of.  
"Who'll shower first?" Hinata asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. Hinata looked just too cute that way but the boy quickly swapped away those thoughts from his mind.  
"I'd thought we'd share the shower so that no one catches a cold from these wet clothes" Kageyama said as he looked away from Hinata to not show how flustered his cheeks had become.  
"W-what!" Hinata stammered. He was all taken aback. Yes, he and Kageyama might be dating but this he was not prepared for. The furthest they've gotten is making out a little and now he wants to share the shower? Did he want to do THAT? Hinata was not ready for that stage yet! Not mentally or physically. His face must've reveled what he was thinking because now Kageyama was all flushed - red from neck to ears.  
"Dumbass, I wasn't suggesting that we'd have sex, damnit!!" Kageyama growled and internally thanked the gods that his parents weren't home to hear this debate.  
"O-oh" Hinata shuffled nervously. Kageyama just gave of a stiff "tch" and walked up to Hinata and started to pry his jacket of. Equally flushed they stripped out of their drenched clothing. Hinata felt awfully exposed, standing naked in front in front of the other boy but could not help but admire Kageyamas toned body. His nicely contoured abs and how the muscles moved under the smooth skin. Hinata had seen him topless before but then it wasn't the same, he was not allowed to admire.  
"Stop starring at me like that" the taller grumbled and took his arm and so they made their way to the shower. Kageyama turned on the water. They had to stand close to fit in the little space they shared but it was not uncomfortable – just a little embarrassing.  
Yes, he was aware that he wasn't sporting a bad body but Hinata easily underestimated himself. His shape might be more slender and petit due to his length but he was still really fit, muscles marked well from his hard training. He reaches out and ruffled his hair - telling himself he just wanted to make sure he got all dirt out of his hair. Hinata just smiled. 

When they where both drenched in the hot water Kageyama brought out soap and shampo.  
"Turn around so I can soap your back" the longer said gesturing for Hinata to turn around.  
"O-ossu" the smaller replied and did what he was told. He felt Kageyamas warm hands go up and down his back. He forgot the embarrassment for a while and lained in to the warm touch which was really soothing.  
"Stay still and I'll take your hair while I'm at it" Kageyama said softly making Hinata feel all happy and bubbly inside causing him to laugh. He was expecting a question but instead he heard Kageyama laughing along softly with him. A blush crept up to his cheeks and he turned around to find a Kageyama with one of those rare soft smiles. They just stood like that for a moment before they laughed a little both with cheeks tinted pink. Hinata grabbed the shampoo from Kageyama and squeezed out a little in his palm.  
"Get your head down here" he commanded and the latter obeyed. He liked the way Hinatas small hands searched his scalp, ruffling around to make sure everything was all bubbly and cowered in foam. He looked up a little and found warm brown orbs looking meeting his. His hand found his way to the smallers cheek and cupped it as he lained in. The kiss tasted sweet but with a touch of soap but it didn't really bother them. 

When they left the shower Kageyama emedietly wrapped them up in a large towel ruffling Hinatas hair to make it dry and go back to its usually wild state. Hinata was just so happy over how considering and caring his boyfriend was. Not many would see this side of Kageyama Tobio, but he could. Hinata scooted closer and hugged him, nuzled his face into Kageyamas neck.  
"You're the best partner ever, in every aspect" Hinata said against his skin "never leave me, you are to precius" Kageyama froze at the statement but softened soon to take Hinata closer.  
"I'd never leave you, dumbass" he muttered against the redheads wild curls "your also to precius"

**Author's Note:**

> Just this thing that popped into my mind and I just had to write it down. Ireally hoped you liked it and please go ahead and comment what you thought about it and leave some kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
